Metal ion permeability of a polymer film used in a semiconductor device or a display device is an important factor for securing the reliability of the material used or final products. However, a method capable of directly measuring metal ion permeability of a polymer film is not widely known, and according to previously known measurement methods, a complicated multistage process should be conducted, and the resulting measurement reliability of metal ion permeability of a polymer film is not so high.
For example, previously, a method of introducing a polymer film to be measured into a metal ion solution and heating, and then, calculating the weight of metal ions adsorbed to the polymer film was used; however, it was difficult to consider the obtained measurement result as metal ion permeability. And, as another measurement method previously known, a method of diffusing a copper precursor into a wafer, and then, combining a polymer film to be measured on the wafer to re-diffuse the copper precursor, and quantifying the amount of copper ions contained in the polymer film is known. However, according to this method, the pretreatment process and quantification process are complicated, and an excessive amount of toxic material such as hydrofluoric acid, etc. should be used.
(Patent Document 1) Korean Registered Patent No. 1311661